


Anthology of Quick Prompts

by ayheycheerio



Series: Inquisitor Reginald Trevelyan [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 10:06:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17979311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayheycheerio/pseuds/ayheycheerio
Summary: A (slowly) growing collection of quick prompts from Reddit and places. Format will be as follows: prompt at the top, followed by short passage.On Reddit, the word limit is about 500, so I try to respect that as much as possible.Thanks for your time!





	Anthology of Quick Prompts

**_PROMPT:_   A window, a thought, a sleepy comment, a warm breeze.**

**Instruction:** Must be in the POV of the romantic interest. As adorable and fluffy as possible, but not NSFW. Stay under 500 words.

 

* * *

 

 

Dorian Pavus stood at the ledge of the floor length window that cast the warm hazy light of dawn into his bedroom, clad in a white satin robe and gazing blankly at the sprawling metropolis of Minrathous in the distance. In one hand was an ornate gold goblet heavy with the finest wine offered by the cellar of his newly acquired manor, and in the other was the silk curtains he absentmindedly toyed with between his fingers. He could feel himself smiling, and was utterly exhilarated by the reasons why.

The curtain was smooth and soft, but did not compare to the short brown hair his fingers were entwined in last evening. The wine was rich and robust, but did not compare to the sweetness on his tongue when they kissed, again and again. The sun’s early embrace was tender and comforting, but his lover’s hands all over his body had been a thousand times more so.

How long had it been? Weeks? Months? Too long.

No matter. They had made up for lost time, as they say, and then some. Dorian was certain the entire city would blush if it knew the passions they shared last night. Thankfully, the moon had been their only witness, and the moon, unlike the plethora of servants under his employment,  was excellent at keeping secrets.

He turned and walked gingerly back to the sculpture of a man sleeping in his bed. He never tired of feasting his eyes on the sharp outlines of lean muscle under the milky pale skin; a hint of the physical power he possessed that belied the formidable magic flowing beneath. Dorian had always been proud of his ability to choose quality stock, but he was forced to admit he had outdone himself with Trevelyan. A man Dorian respected as more than his own equal - a possibility that he had been completely unprepared for until his tenure at Skyhold.

Dorian sat down at the edge of his bed, admiring and savoring, when his eyes passed over the lyrium infused metal of Trevelyan’s prosthetic arm. It was a painful reminder of the sacrifices Trevelyan made to save the world. And a reminder for himself that he would never let the one he loved come to such harm again.

Trevelyan stirred in his slumber, and the fingers of his metal hand twitched, as if it had sensed Dorian’s attention.

“I love you.” The Inquisitor mumbled into the pillow. His eyes were shut tight but the corner of his full lips lifted slightly.

The words, perhaps only the byproduct of a pleasant dream, washed over Dorian like a warm breeze by the sea. It both relaxed him and invigorated him, just like it did those hot summers in Qarinus as a child. He was at peace. He was safe.

He was home.

 


End file.
